1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a slag retaining device for use in tapping converters during the tapping of steel therefrom. The use of the device disclosed herein permits the tapping of steel free from slag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices for blocking or minimizing slag carry-over when tapping molten steel from a furnace or converter are known in the art and a typical disclosure of a device requiring manual placement is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,209. Examples of prior art floatable or automatically positioned stoppers are shown in Stahl Und Eisen, Volume 90, pages 257-263.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above-mentioned prior art and to provide an improved automatically placed floatable device for minimizing slag carry-over during tapping of molten metal from a furnace or converter and to provide a manually insertable device forming a closure having guide means and movable into the tap hole of a furnace or converter at a desired time to prevent molten slag from flowing therethrough.